infamous_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia
Character information Ophelia started off as a standard Conduit, who had control over a substance referred only as Black Tears. using the substance, though, the conduit gathered an army of Tear Drinkers that threatened all of Empire City, and indirectly, along with the Templars, caused the formation of the Spartans. For years, she has been slowly taking over Empire City, drowning the city one peice at a time. She first appeared in The Reapers: Under New Management. Appearance Ophelia's appearance is best described as unique. Her black tear dress has a gothic, ripped style, a tendril-reminiscient frill behind her head resembles a crown, and she wears black gloves made out of tears. Her eyeshadow is purple in color, and is streaked in a fashion like tears have been running down her face, and her skin is a blued tone like that of an asphyxiated (that is, a drowned) corpse. Powers and Abilities Ophelia controls a substance known as the Black Tears, and uses them in ways from anything including tendrils, "shots" of water, making "holes" in the ground to drown her foes, etc. Victims drowned in Ophelia's Tears become members of the Drowning Doom, are mentally connected to the Queen of Tears, and usually are her mindless slaves (except when they are player characters). Witness James Montgomery and Mark Slender, though, it is possible for people to escape her control. What is more, she also has a guitar that she uses as a kind of spellcaster for her more major powers over the Tears, doing anything from summoning her army of Tear Drinkers, casting darkness (and skull moons) over an area (usually limited to the location of the thread), and even summoning a barrage of Black Tear masses to crash down in her location with devastating effect. Ophelia is also capable of making raven wings from her Tears that she can use to fly. Personality Ophelia's form was made during the very early days of the site, and so, isn't one of the most detailed out there. Theseus12, the character's creator, has seen this as an oppurtunity to elaborate on her personality for anyone who hasn't played the game Brutal Legend. Ophelia has a dark personality, hating the lives of others, especially Thomas Ellis and Sena Crosse. Her manner is very depressing, as she has a tendency to... Well, she is a drama queen. That's her personality in a nutshell is she's a depressing, dramatic bitch who has a tendency to kill whatever she doesn't like... which is everything. Currently at Infamous Karma Items Ophelia uses a guitar called Six Stringed Sorrow as a method of harnessing her more powerful attacks. The guitar turns into Tears when it is not in use. Relationships Slightly complicated. Upon completion and accepting of the form, Ophelia had no past relationship history. Then, sometime later, Theseus12 had her have a past relationship with Thomas Ellis because, as he put it, "Drama makes everything better." Ophelia and Thomas are ''not ''dating, contrary to whatever Ophelia would like to think, as the conduit of Sound cannot accept Ophelia's lack of morality. Severely jelous of Sena and Thomas from when they were together, but is now incredibly resentful of Sena dumping Thomas, convinced that Sena is the monster, not Ophelia. Apart from her infatuation with Thomas Ellis, Ophelia is single. Trivia *Based very, very, VERY heavily off the Drowned Ophelia from the video game Brutal Legend. Category:Theseus12's Characters Category:Drowning Doom Category:Faction Leaders Category:Characters